Olicity - The Shake Up
by mrsoliverjqueen
Summary: This a story is about how your past mistakes can come back with a vengeance. An interaction between Oliver and Felicity that caused some major changes in their lives. This story is a "Shake Up" because there are some changes made with the characters and situations.


**Olicity – The Shake Up**

**Prologue**

**I have read a lot of Olicity stories and enjoyed them all. But since they were based on the Arrow series, there were many similar factors. So I am going to shake things up a bit.****First of all, Oliver Queen doesn't have an "Arrow" counterpart.**

**Oliver Queen is just Oliver Queen. I think Oliver is interesting all on his own.****The next shake up is the fact that in this story Felicity is African-American.**

**Also, Tommy is alive and kicking. Both Oliver's parents are dead, but they died in a car accident prior to this story. ****Any quotes or terms that I use from The Arrow television series will be written in ****_italics._****Last shake up, my story is written in play form.**

****READERS – BE WARNED – Your past mistakes can come back with a vengeance!****

**{Chapter One}**

**[Starling City 146 miles – Felicity never thought she would see that highway sign again. But there she was. She was riding in her cute blue Prius, heading for Starling City.****It has been almost 3 and half years since she left Starling City but it seemed like yesterday. **

**It was about 8:30 a.m. Wednesday morning when Felicity hit the power button on her computer. While it was loading, she took note of the name plate on her desk – Miss Felicity M. Smoak, executive assistant.****Some people would probably kill for her job.****God knows for the past year and a half it was killing her.****She had a beautiful glass office equipped with technology that she could only dream about during her dull days as an employee in the IT department.****The promotion doubled her salary and gave her recognition for her superior computer skills.****The only down side was her boss, Mr. Oliver J. Queen.****She couldn't exactly figure out how, when, or why it happened, but she was in love with him. ****However, she could remember the first contact she had with him – it was an email.****He had asked her supervisor who was the best IT person at Queen Consolidated.****Her supervisor didn't hesitate in saying her name. Upon the glowing recommendation from her supervisor, Oliver hired her to be his executive assistant.****It was largely due to the fact he hated all things about computers. **

**He has always been smart and learned the ins and outs of Queen Consolidated from his parents' constant insistence that he join the business. But until now, he didn't have any desire or need to be involved in the business.****He was too busy being Oliver Queen – too busy having fun. After the accidental death of his parents almost two years ago, he had to become the CEO of Queen Consolidated and (his words) "represent". So working without computers was not an option.****She glanced down at her computer and pulled up Oliver's schedule for today.****She was concentrating on the schedule to the point that she didn't notice Oliver standing in front of her desk.]**

**Oliver:****Good morning.**

**[Felicity nearly jumped out of her skin]**

**Oliver:****(Smiling as if he enjoyed seeing her jump) I got to stop doing that.**

**Felicity:****(Regaining her composure) ****_That would be_****_my preference_****. Good morning.****Is there anything you need?**

**Oliver:****(Walking away from her desk) No. I just wanted to let you know I was here.**

**[She might not have noticed him when he came in, but she definitely noticed him when he was leaving. He was wearing an Italian made periwinkle ****blue suit, every of bit of 6'1'', handsome face, piercing blue eyes, killer body, and sporting cologne that made her weak in the knees. She reminded herself that hell would freeze over before Oliver would ever be interested in her.****She saw some of the women Oliver dated.****Oh boy, there were a lot of them!****They were all the model types with attitude. ****She didn't find herself unattractive.****It was just the opposite, she considered herself cute, smart, and interesting – just not Oliver's type.****Definitely smart enough to observe that none of the model types stayed around for long.****She could say that it was the model types that ended the relationships but she remembered the times he asked her to screen his phone calls and had her say he was unavailable even though he wasn't.****She just chalked it up as being one of the habits of a rich playboy.**

**Oliver walked through the door that connected Felicity's office with his. He knew that he should stop scaring her, but he loved to see the way her eyes became as big as saucers. She was just so cute.****She was definitely a loyal assistant and probably the smartest woman he knew – in spite of her occasional ****babbling.****But that made her cute too.****He would never admit to Felicity, but seeing her brightens up his day. ****But he did admit to himself that he thought Felicity had a small crush on him.****He had been with enough women to know when one was attracted to him.****He often wondered how it would be to see her outside of work.****Oliver quickly dismissed that thought when he remembered his track record with women.****It would be hard to move on if the woman you left behind works next door.****_She could become a bitch with wi-fi_****. By the time he had reached his desk, his thoughts were on today's schedule.]**

**{Chapter Two}**

**[Starling City 112 miles – Felicity tried to concentrate on the present, but the closer she got to Starling City, the more her mind got bogged down with past thoughts. After Oliver had scared her this morning, she promised herself to be on the lookout for him the rest of the day.****True to form, he walked into her office later that day.****But to his surprise, she looked up at him before he got half way to her desk.****He looked like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar]**

**Felicity:****(She was wearing a gotcha you smile) Can I help you Oliver?**

**Oliver:****(Boyish grin) I have a favor to ask you.****I just got a call from an out-of-state client.****He and his wife are coming to Starling City this afternoon and I want to take them to dinner.****_Could you make reservations for 4 at Table Salt? _****Make it for 8:00 p.m. **

**Felicity:****(Mustering a fake smile) Sure.****No problem.**

**[Her mind flared as she thought, ain't this a bitch! I'm making dinner reservations his for clients, some airhead bimpo he's planning on screwing, and the man I'm in love with.]**

**Oliver:****Oh, one more thing, I am sort of press for time to find a dinner companion.****Would you mind coming along.****This way I can have someone to help me keep up with any business conversation that comes up.**

**[If she thought Oliver scared her this morning, her heart was in her throat now.]**

**Oliver:****Felicity, ****_Fe-li-ci-ty,_****are you listening?**

**Felicity:****Yeah, I'm listening. Tonight, sure.**

**Oliver:****I'll have Diggle bring me to pick you up at 7:30 p.m.****I will tell the Martins to meet us at ****_Table Salt_****.**

**Felicity:****I'll give you my address.**

**Oliver:****Just shoot me a text.**

**[And with that, Oliver went back to his office. He lied about needing Felicity's address.****He already had it.****He was curious about where she lived so about six months ago he had human resources send her address to him. ****He even drove by there once.****He thought if she ever found out, she would probably be upset with him for being so nosey. The address lie was the icing on the cake.****He told her he wanted her to help him keep up with any business conversation.****That was true bullshit.****He never discusses business at dinner.****He just couldn't resist an excuse to see her outside of work.****His clients were the perfect cover.****If he never asked her out again it wouldn't be any harm done because she would just consider this a business dinner and he would be off the hook.**

**Felicity didn't know the exact moment she started breathing again after Oliver left her office. He asked to take her to dinner.****It was a business dinner, but it still was dinner. She even was going to be chauffer driven.****Then it hit her, what is in the hell was she going to wear?]**

**{Chapter Three}**

**[Starling City 89 miles – Felicity continued with her reminiscing. Felicity must have gone through almost everything in her closet before she found a dress that was suitable.****With a little running around and a lot of praying, she was ready at 7:20.]**

**Oliver struggled with his tie until he was satisfied he got it the way he wanted it. The green tie complimented his expensive green suit. He was pleased with how he looked. He was sure that Felicity** **would be too. After all, green was his favorite color – ****Arrow hint****.]**

**Diggle****: You're quiet tonight. New girl or old problem?**

**Oliver:****Both. I invited Felicity to a business dinner with some clients – new girl.****My track record with women – old problem.**

**Diggle:****Have ever thought about changing my track record?**

**Oliver:****Why? I'm happy with it.****The women I date have a problem with it.****I live by Oliver's 4 O's.****O****ut on a date, ****O****ne night stand, ****O****n to the next, ****O****liver unattached. **

**Diggle:****Are you going to do that the rest of your life?**

**Oliver:****No - just as long as I am dating.**

**Diggle:****What if you find someone that you can care about?**

**Oliver:****_Because of the life I lead, I just think that it's better not to be with someone that I can really care about. _****So if I find that someone, I'm going to run like hell.**

**Diggle:****Don't you think it's a little dangerous to date your assistant?**

**Oliver:****Oh, I definitely need to run from her.****She's already under my skin.****Coupled with the fact that I think she has a crush on me, makes her very dangerous – and irresistible! ****But I'm going to tread very lightly.**

**Diggle:****You should.****She seems like a very nice girl.**

**[Diggle pulled up in front Felicity's house. It was a cute house accented by some bright colors.****You could surely tell Felicity lived here – it was just like her – cute but quirky.****He knocked on the door and it was answered in seconds.****Felicity stood there – or at least her representative did.****This wasn't his sweet and bubbly assistant.****This was woman in a smoking hot red dress that was short, clingy, and cleavage revealing.****The red stiletto heels were killer high with a matching clutch purse.****To top it off, her ponytail was replaced by flowing chocolate locks and the eye glasses were now contact lenses. This uncovered her big pretty brown eyes. She smelled like you could take a bite out of her.****This truly was not the girl who has the office next to him.] **

**Oliver:****(Trying not to look so impressed) You look great!**

**Felicity:****(Smiling nervously) So do you.**

**[Oliver held her hand and led her to the car where Diggle was there to open the passenger door. They got into the back of the car. They rode in silence due to the fear of saying something stupid.****The Martins were already at the table when Oliver and Felicity arrived.****The dinner was successful but rather blurred due to the excess of expense red wine.****The Martins excused themselves after dinner, leaving Oliver and Felicity to finish the third bottle.]**

**Felicity:****This wine is great.****_I really have a thing for red wine. _**

**Oliver:****How about I get another bottle and we can take it back to your place.**

****READERS – Should we all start singing, "I knew you were trouble when you walked in"?****

**[After the third bottle, all suggestions were welcome. Oliver got the fourth bottle of wine, paid the bill, and they left.****A short time later, Diggle and his passengers were parked in front of Felicity's house. Diggle opened the door expecting Felicity to get out – which happened – but Oliver and the wine followed.]**

**Oliver:****Dig, you can leave me.****I will call a taxi later.**

**Diggle:****(With a disapproving look) I will see you tomorrow then.****Good night.**

**[Oliver and Felicity said their good nights to Diggle before disappearing into Felicity's house. Diggle returned to the limo.]**

**Diggle:****(Thinking out loud) The ass cutting that boy needs would be legendary. The life he's leading is the not going to go on forever.****The game is going to get old and he is going to end up alone. The hell with him, I got the rest of the night off. **

**Oliver sat on the couch while Felicity brought over two glasses and a corkscrew. It seemed only minutes before the fourth bottle of wine became a dead soldier.****Common sense was putting of its coat and heading for the front door by the time Oliver had opened his mouth.]**

**{Chapter Four}**

**[Starling City 62 miles – Felicity was in full memory mode – so why stop now?]**

**Oliver:****You know what.****The way you look tonight – it's so different and I like it.**

**Felicity:****You mean I don't look like your assistant? ****So who I look like?**

**Oliver:****You look like someone I can spend time with. I see the way you look at me.****Don't tell me you haven't thought about it.**

**[Unless Oliver all of the sudden became the ****_Flash, _**

****READERS – Which is going to be a great series by the way.** **

**she couldn't phantom how Oliver came to sit so close to her that she swore she could feel the his chest go up and down due to his breathing. Which led to another mystery – when did he take off his coat, tie, and shoes? It could have been the four bottles of wine, curiosity, love, lust, or all of the above – but things were moving too fast! Felicity should have been watching Oliver instead of trying to figure out the mysteries.****Because now Oliver had his arms around her and softly kissing her on the neck. Felicity actually felt the weight of an angel on one shoulder and the demon on the other.****They were in a constant battle over what to do.****By the time Oliver's hand was zipping down the back of Felicity's dress, she had told the angel to get the hell on.****Should have or not, the rest of the night was warm sweet sticky blur.**

**{Chapter Five}**

**[Starling City 50 miles – Felicity was awoken by her cell phone alarm. Last night might have been fuzzy.****But everything was clear now.****She was lying naked on the couch with a nearby blanket placed over her. When she sat up, she saw a scribbled post it note on her coffee table.****The note stated that Oliver didn't want to wake her up.****She couldn't tell if he was being sweet or trying to avoid her.****One thing for sure they couldn't avoid each other at work.****She took the high road and believed that Oliver would talk with her later.**

**She walked into her office and turned on her computer. While she was waiting for it to load, she noticed the message light on her desktop phone was blinking.****There was only one message – it from Oliver. He told her that he wouldn't be for the next 2 days and to clear his calendar. This meant that Felicity wouldn't see him until Monday. If that is what a slap in the face feels like, then she should be lying face down in the mud.****For the next two months, Felicity's life was like hell in a microwave – a hot mess.****Not only didn't Oliver ever mentioned the night they spent together, he became very distant towards her.****He only communicated with her when it concerned business – most of the time it was done through email. Can you believe that this was a walk in the park comparing to what came next? No matter what she was feeling, changes had to be made.****She contacted a cousin in Central City****and asked if his company was hiring any IT people.****He was the head of human resources and assured her that Madison Conglomerate was always in search for good IT people.****He was puzzled that she didn't want help in getting a position at the Madison Conglomerate Branch in Starling City.****She made some lame excuse about needing a change.****He offered her a job immediately and a bedroom in his apartment.**

**Felicity talked to her cousin on Monday and by the next Monday, one of her girlfriends was ready to rent her house, her personal things were in storage, and the movers had taken her clothes to Central City. Her last Monday morning saw a determined Felicity.****She walked into her office a 7:00 a.m.****By 8:30 a.m. she had cleared out her desk, typed out her effective immediately resignation, and placed it on Oliver's desk.****She wanted to write, I quit jackass on the envelope, but resisted the temptation. As she was entering an elevator, she saw Oliver exiting another.****The first thing she thought was holy shit!****If he reads my resignation letter before I can get out of the building, he might be dumb to have the security detain me.****For a split second she thought that maybe she should have written jackass on the envelope.****God must have seen her sweating and granted her mercy.****Two men walked up to Oliver and started talking to him.****As the elevator doors closed, she gave out a sigh of relief.****As soon as she exited the parking lot, her cell phone started ringing.****The first time it was Oliver, so was the second, third, fourth – she decided to turn off the phone after the tenth attempted call.****She put Oliver and Starling City in her rearview mirror.****The hell with the both of them.]**

**{Chapter Six}**

**[Starling City 27 miles – Felicity never thought she would return to Starling City, but there she was. She had gotten promoted to head of the IT department.****The only catch was she had to work at the Starling City Branch.****She could really use the money and she liked moving up in the company.****As a part of the relocation package, the company paid for a 6 month's lease on a nice furnished apartment near her job.****They also gave her a cash bonus to help with other expenses.****The only thing she needed to do now was hide from Oliver.****She gave that problem much thought ever since she got the promotion. She was aware of most of the places he visited – just don't go anywhere near those places!**

**Felicity heard some rustling noise in the back of her car. It was perfect timing.****She pulled into a Starling City rest area and got out of her car.****She opened the passenger's back door opposite the driver's side and was met with pure delight.****Her daughter was awaken and reaching out for her mommy to get her out of the car seat.****Felicity picked her up and headed for the restroom.****Her daughter was the cutest secret Felicity every kept.****Her sandy brown shoulder length curls bounced up and down as her mother carried her.****She had light colored caramel skin that made her almost glow.****To top it off, she was smart,****not just because mommy said so.****She was tested.****She was almost 3 years old with the thinking ability of a child that was almost 5 years old. ****She was truly her mother's complete joy!****Within 30 minutes they were walking into their new apartment.****Felicity only brought in things that were needed for tonight and the next workday.****She was fortunate to get her daughter in a daycare that she knew about before she left for Central City.**

**Monday morning came especially early for Felicity and her daughter since they had to register for daycare. Felicity walked in the daycare holding her daughter's daycare bag with one hand and her daughter's hand with the other.****She quickly filled out the paperwork and wrote a check.****Her daughter was used to going to daycare so Felicity was not too upset about leaving her.****As Felicity starts to leave, she could hear the daycare employee ask her daughter her name.)**

**Olivia:****My name is Olivia Queen.****What's your name?**

**[Olivia's name was the only thing Felicity kept out of the whole ordeal. She figured that eventually Olivia would meet her father and they would at least have something in common. But she prayed that would be a long time coming.**

**Felicity was very impressed with the people in the IT department and they were impressed with her. Some of the girls even asked her to join them for lunch.****Felicity thought that this was the start of something great.**

**Felicity had been back in Starling City for about 2 months – so far, so good.****Her job, apartment, daughter's daycare, most of the restaurants and stores were on the other side of Starling City – the non-Oliver Queen side.****Matter of fact, she only ran into one person she knew from her the old days.****A person who has no possible connection to Oliver Queen. Maybe this could work after all.****But history taught us 2 things – celebrities always die in 3's and what can go wrong will go wrong.****Case in point, Felicity was waiting in line to pay for her lunch of a hot dog, small fries and a soft drink.****As she was heading towards the door, she is greeted with a big smile.]**

**Tommy:****Well, hello there.****Long time, no see. Matter of fact, very long time, no see. **

**[Tommy was a dark brown haired Oliver Queen. Let's retract that. He was worse than Oliver. At least Oliver will wine and dine you first.****Most of Tommy's dates didn't get that. He would usually pick them up in a****night club. ****He was quite a piece of work. But his charisma was second to none.****His killer smile even caught Felicity's attention at times.]**

**Tommy:****I asked Oliver about you a few times but he seemed clueless.****I don't know what you did to him, he can't keep an assistant. He either fires them or they quit. **

**Felicity:****I sure he will find ****_someone who's_****_the right fit_****eventually. **

**Tommy:****Why don't you come back?**

**Felicity:****I happy with my present job.**

**[Tommy read Felicity's work ID]**

**Tommy:****Head of the IT department at Madison Conglomerate – looking good.****Speaking of looking good – that describes you.****You look changed somehow. **

**Felicity:****Well, time changes people.****Nice seeing you.**

**Tommy:****Very nice seeing you.**

**[As Felicity walks towards the door, all she could think of was wait for it, wait for it.]**

**Tommy:****I am having dinner with Ollie next week. I'll tell him I saw you.**

**Felicity: (Looking back and mustarding a fake smile) You do that.**

****READERS – This is Best Friend Tommy. Do you really think he is going to wait until next week to tell Oliver about Felicity? Can't you see that little devil stirring up some trouble?****

**Felicity:****(Walking out of Tommy's earshot) Is every rich single man in Starling City a jackass?**

**[Tommy said one thing that was right. Felicity has changed.****She changed her attitude, her appearance, and her style of clothing.****She was much more confident and outgoing.****She started wearing her hair loosely around her shoulders and she ditched the eye glasses.****Her clothes had become much more up to date – short, clingy, and revealing.****After all, she had to keep herself marketable.]**

****READERS – You remember that dress she wore on her date with Oliver? Yeah, it's like that now.****

**{Chapter Seven}**

**[Felicity tiptoed out of Olivia's room after putting her to bed. She flopped down on the couch in front of the television.****She channel surfed until she stopped on a rerun of Law and Order. After seeing Tommy today, she knew had less than a week before Oliver found out she was back.****She needed an ally.****She needed someone to be on her side if – change that – when she had to stand up to Oliver.****She racked her brain until she came up with the one person who can help her.****She strolled through her contacts on her cell phone until she found the person she needed.****She dialed the number.]**

**Felicity:****Hi Thea.****It's Felicity Smoak.**

**Thea:****Felicity!****Girl, where are you? ****Where have you been?****Are you back?****Are you all right?****I tried calling you several times. **

**Felicity:****(Laughing while she talked) What do you want to know first?**

**Thea:****Everything!**

**[Felicity met when Thea when she was promoted to be Oliver's executive assistant. They would always share laughs (mostly at Oliver's expense) when Thea came in to see her brother.****They even went to lunch a few times.****Now she needed Thea's help.]**

**Felicity:****I hope you're sitting down.****I truly have a story to tell you. **

**[And with that, Felicity told Thea the entire story from when she realized she loved Oliver until the time she saw Tommy at the restaurant today and why she needed an ally.]**

**Thea:****You don't need me; you need your own personal Jesus.****But I will stand by you.****Can I see her?****Oliver is out of town and won't be back until Sunday's afternoon.****That is why Tommy probably told you he will be having dinner with Oliver next week. So let's meet at ****_Big Belly Burgers_****at 6:00 p.m. tomorrow.**

**Felicity:****We'll be there. Thea, thank you.****I really need a friend.**

**Thea:****I love Ollie with all my heart.****But the way he treated you then was wrong, even for him. I am not going to let him hurt you or my niece now.****See you tomorrow.**

**[Felicity slept easier knowing she had Thea on her side. Tomorrow was Wednesday.****Oliver will not be back until Sunday afternoon.****So for next 4 days, Starling City was Oliver Queen free!****Felicity wouldn't have felt so relieved if she knew about the conversation that would take place that same night.]**

**Tommy:****Hi buddy.**

**Oliver:****Hey man, what are you doing or rather who are you doing?**

**Tommy:****Unfortunately, nothing or nobody. But I saw somebody you did.**

**Oliver:****You have to narrow it down more than that.****At least give me a zip code.**

**Tommy:****I'll give you a name.****Let's say Felicity Smoak.**

**Oliver:****(Remembering he told Tommy he slept with Felicity and how he felt about it) You got to be shitting me!****Where was she?**

**Tommy:****I saw her at restaurant.****She is head of the IT department at Madison Conglomerate.**

**Oliver:****(Trying to dial back his interest) I probably look her up when I get back.**

**Tommy:****She is something to look up.****Your IT girl is now a full fledge woman and she is smoking hot. Wherever she's been, it agreed with her.****I think I am going to pay Madison Conglomerate a visit and try to run into her again.**

**Oliver:****Whatever you're thinking about doing, stop thinking it.****Because it's not going to happen. **

**Tommy:****Look Superman, just because she was kryptonite, she doesn't mean she will be mine.**

**Oliver:****Well, if you don't Superman to kick your ass, back off.**

**Tommy:****Touchy, touchy.****You were right to leave her alone.****She still has a hold on you.****Tell me how does it feel?**

**Oliver:****How does what feel?**

**Tommy:****Knowing the one that got away is the one you pushed away.**

**Oliver:****I was bored.****Now I am bored and pissed.**

**[Walking into ****_Big Belly Burgers_****was like seeing an old friend.****Felicity had spent a lot of good times there.****She and Olivia were there only a few minutes before Thea came in.****They hugged tightly and took their seats.]**

**Thea:****And who is this pretty little girl?**

**Olivia:****My name Olivia Queen.****What's your name?**

**Thea: Well Olivia, I am Aunt Thea.**

**Olivia: Hi Aunt Thea.**

**[And with that, the conversation was in full blown mood. By the time they left ****_Big Bell Burgers, _****Thea and Olivia had convinced Felicity to spend the weekend at the Queen Mansion.****They just would have to leave after breakfast on Sunday morning.**

****READERS – Quick vote – weekend visit at the Queen Mansion – good or bad idea?****

**{Chapter Eight}**

**[The rest of Felicity's week past quite calmly, considering the Oliver Queen Storm that was on the horizon. Friday night at the Queen Mansion was more fun than Felicity had anticipated. She had been at the Queen Mansion a few times before on business, but never for pleasure or without Oliver being there.****Thea proved to be quite the aunt.****She showered Olivia with love and attention.****She gladly left her position as being the baby of the family and handed it to Olivia.**

**Oliver's week wasn't quite as nice as Felicity's. It was bad enough he was nearly bored to death with meetings and seminars, he had to****contend with what will happen when he sees Felicity.****All of this was enough to get him to cancel his Sunday's activities and hop on a Saturday morning plane bound for Starling City.**

****TELEGRAPH TO READERS – The 5:15 train coming into the station early (STOP) Possible collision with the 4:45 train that hasn't left the station (STOP)****Holy cluster #%&$ (STOP)****

**Thea, Felicity, and Olivia sat on the patio just off the living room. They were soaking in the Saturday's afternoon sun.]**

**Thea:****I have noticed a change in Ollie lately.****He seems more grounded, more grown up.****Maybe it won't be as bad as you think.**

**Felicity:****It isn't 3 months Thea, it's been more than 3 years.**

**Thea:****But if he didn't act like such a d-i-c-k at the time, you probably wouldn't have left.**

**Felicity:****I don't know if that would have made a difference.****Knowing how your brother feels or rather how he doesn't feel. ****Any scenario is almost ****_unthinkable_****.**

**Olivia:****Can we have snacks now?**

**Thea:****I'll get her something.**

**Felicity:****Thea, I'll go.****You just sit here and be the great aunt that you are.****I'll be right back.**

****READERS – Remember when you got the telegraph about the trains?****

**[Felicity almost made it through the living room before she saw Oliver in the foyer standing with 2 pieces of luggage.]**

**Oliver:****(After what seemed like a forever moment) You're in my house so I assume Thea knows you're back. Thea, Tommy, Madison Conglomerate, does everybody know you're back in Starling City except me?**

**Felicity:****(Sarcastically) Honestly, what difference does it makes to you?**

**Oliver:****By a show of hands, out of Thea, Tommy, and Oliver, who screwed Felicity?**

**[Oliver slowly raised his right hand and then brought it back down to his side.]**

**Felicity:****By a show of hands, out of Thea, Tommy, and Felicity, who was screwed over by Oliver?**

**[Felicity slowly raised her right hand, brought it back down, and then crossed her arms.****Even though Felicity was engaged in a pissing contest with Oliver, she was thinking how many minutes – seconds before the jig was up. Then Thea walked in]**

**Thea:****What happened to ….**

**[Thea saw Oliver and stopped in mid-sentence.****Thea went from being an energetic young woman to Starling City's newest statue.]**

**Oliver:****(Smiling with a bit of sarcasm) Hi Speedy.**

**Thea:****Ollie.****You're back early.**

**Oliver:****Apparently.**

**[Olivia ran into the room and stopped by to her mother' s side.]**

**Olivia:****Mommy, can I have my snack now?**

**Felicity:****Just a ****minute**** baby.**

**Olivia:****(Looking up at Oliver with a big smile) Hi, my name is Olivia Queen.**

**[Oliver steadied himself against the handle of one of his suitcases.]**

****READERS – Let's take this time to see what's on everybody's mind at this moment.****

**Thea's mind**** – ****Holy shit! If I back out very slowly, they might not see me leaving. I can't do that, I promised Felicity I will stand by her.****Me and my big mouth.**

**Felicity's mind**** – ****Of all the times for Olivia to be so damn friendly. If only we hadn't come to his house.****If only we hadn't to come Starling City.****Even he's not dumb enough not to figure this out.**

**Oliver's mind**** – ****How could she keep a child from me. What in the hell was she thinking?****I can hug for giving me such a beautiful daughter and I could choke her for keeping her from me.****Maybe I can balance it out and do both at the same time.**

**Olivia's mind**** – ****I want my snack.**

**[Of course, if Olivia tells you her name, she wants to know your name.]**

**Olivia:****What's your name?**

**[Oliver couldn't wait to blurt out his name until he looked at Felicity. She was trembling and about to pass out.****Just his luck – if he tells Olivia his real name, Felicity was probably faint and fall on top of his child.]**

**Oliver:****Jonas. My name is Jonas.**

****READERS – Help me out. Does anyone knows if he got his middle name from a relative?****

**[Felicity breathed a sigh of relief after hearing Oliver tells Olivia his middle name.]**

**Olivia:****Mommy can I have my snack now?**

**Thea:****Aunt Thea will take you to get a snack.**

**[Olivia ran over to Thea. Thea led Olivia to the kitchen.**

**Oliver:****Aunt Thea?****She gets a title and I can't tell my own child my real name.****Let alone telling her the fact that I am her father.****Just how does this shit work?**

**Felicity:****I was wrong for not telling sooner.****But we didn't exactly part on good terms.****Giving your life style, I am sure that a baby would not have been a welcoming addition.**

**Oliver:****Since you got it down pat, why don't I stop thinking for myself all together and give you the job.**

**Felicity:****You had your dick do the thinking since I met you, maybe you should give someone else a chance.**

**Oliver:****You didn't mind my dick doing the thinking the night we were together.**

**Felicity:****The night we were together wasn't the problem. It was the day after! You could have discussed it with me.****If you thought it was a mistake, you just could have said it was a mistake. Instead you pretended it never happened.**

**Oliver:****Because we would have made the same mistake over and over again. ****Being with you wasn't a mistake.****My wanting to be with you again was the mistake.****I have been with several women many times.****But it was what they wanted.****With you, it was what I wanted.****And I couldn't have that and my life style too.**

**Felicity:****And you couldn't tell me this 3 years ago?**

**Oliver:****Would you have told me about Olivia?**

**Felicity:****To be honest, I don't know.**

**Oliver:****There is one thing I do know.****Tomorrow I am telling Olivia who I am.**

**[Not waiting for Felicity's next sentence, he grabbed his luggage and headed upstairs. He was midway when half turned around.]**

**Oliver:****I want you two to stay for dinner.****We ****haven't finish talking and I want to spend some time with my daughter.**

**{Chapter Nine}**

**[The 3 Queens and Miss Smoak ate dinner promptly at 6:00 p.m. Olivia and Oliver shared most of the conversation.****He was amazed by her sharp wit and she was taken in by his desire to know all about her. Of course, Olivia had to tell Oliver that her mother and she were spending the night. But beside the occasional why didn't you tell me look Oliver gave Felicity, the dinner was mostly pleasant. **

**After dinner, Thea took Olivia into the den to watch an animated movie. Oliver and Felicity sat one of the large couches in the living room.]**

**Oliver:****I'm going to have a scotch.****Do you want me to bring you a bottle of wine out the cellar?**

**Felicity:****(Sarcastically) You want a son now? No thank you. I stopped drinking after that night.**

**Oliver:****(Almost smiling) I always knew I drove some women to drink, but I never knew I drove a woman to stop drinking. **

**Felicity:****(Less sarcastic) Lucky me.**

**[Oliver got up and went over to a small bar that contained several ornate led crystal decanters filled with different types of alcohol. He poured himself a drink and then returned to his seat.]**

**Oliver:****Can I get you a soft drink or water?**

**Felicity:****No thank you.****I'm good.**

**[They sat in uncomfortable silence until Felicity thought of something to say.]**

**Felicity:****Tommy is looking well.**

**Oliver:****He thinks you're looking well too – very well. Matter of fact, he thinks you're hot.**

**Felicity:****Just my luck, a brown haired Oliver Queen. Why am I a magnet for you type of people?**

**Oliver:****You don't have to worry about Tommy.****I had a talk to him, superman to man. **

**Felicity:****(Puzzled) What?**

**Oliver:****It's nothing.****But Tommy was right about something, you have definitely ramped up your game.**

**Felicity:****Thank you, I think?**

**Oliver:****(Smiling) It was meant as a compliment.**

**[The next part of the 90 minute conversation went as pleasant as it could go considering the circumstances. But Oliver being Oliver, had a few more curve balls to throw – he was just waiting for the right opportunity. Thea and Olivia both skipped into the living room, talking and laughing.]**

**Olivia:****Aunt Thea says it's my bedtime.**

**Felicity:****She is so right!****And guess what – mommy is going to bed with you.**

**Olivia:****You never go to bed this early mommy.**

**Felicity:****(Embarrassing smile) Mommy's is a little tired.**

**[Felicity stretches out her arms to pick up Olivia]**

**Olivia:****Can Jonas take me upstairs?**

**[Oliver looked at Felicity and gave her the cat who ate the canary smile.]**

**Oliver:****I would love to! **

**[Oliver and Olivia talked all the way of the stairs. Felicity and Thea trailed behind them in silence.****Felicity stopped Oliver at the door of the bedroom Thea told her she could use.****Thea parted company with them and went into her bedroom.****Felicity opened the door and reached for Olivia.]**

**Oliver:****You know was a sleepover is?**

**Olivia:****It's when you sleep in someone else's room.**

**Oliver:****That's right.****Mommy, you, and I are going to have a sleep over in my room.**

**Felicity:****(Mouth wide opened) I don't think that is….**

**Oliver:****Nonnegotiable.**

**Olivia:****What does that mean?**

**Oliver:****It means your mommy says yes.**

**[Oliver handed Olivia to Felicity.]**

**Oliver:****Put on her night clothes and yours too.****My room is next door.**

****READERS – If Oliver and Felicity have such valid reasons to be upset with each other, why would they****agree to share a bed?** **

**[Felicity readied Olivia and herself for bed. She knocked on Oliver's door and a full length pajama****Oliver opened it.****They walked into the room and Oliver closed the door.****The room was huge and filled with expensive masculine furniture. His bed lined across the top with 3 king sized pillows but still had plenty of room to spare. ****Oliver pulled backed the covers on his bed and placed his daughter's head on the middle pillow.****He pulled the covers over Olivia and sat down on the bed next to her.****Felicity purposely sat on the end of a nearby couch.]**

**Olivia:****Can you tell me a bedtime story?**

**Oliver:****I can tell you one that my mother use to tell me. **

**[Felicity wasn't particularly listening to what Oliver was saying to Olivia, but rather observed the interactions between them. He almost seemed glowing with pride.****She already had him wrapped****around her finger.****For a short moment Felicity thought that maybe he wouldn't make such a bad father after all.****Maybe she should have told him when she found out she was pregnant. But good father or not, he treated her like shit. She guessed that protecting himself was more important than being honest with her.]**

**Olivia****: Will you tell me another story? **

**Oliver:****It is time for you to go to sleep.**

**Felicity:****(Walking over to the bed) You heard him, no more bedtime stories.**

**Olivia:****Alright mommy.**

**[Felicity had to actually get in the bed to kiss Olivia goodnight. Olivia hugged Oliver and he gave her a kiss on her cheek.****Oliver turned off the lights on the side of the room that included the bed. They both stood over her for about 20 minutes until she started falling asleep. ****Felicity returned to the couch and Oliver joined her.]**

**Oliver:****You need to take off one day next week.****I need to make some changes on my health and life insurance policies. I also have to set up trust funds for Olivia…and you.**

**Felicity:****You don't have to take care of me.**

**Oliver:****Let's see, what was the word I used earlier, oh yeah - ****nonnegotiable. You can stop working if you want.**

**Felicity:****Thanks, but I like working.**

**Oliver:****Come back to work for me then.**

**Felicity:****The ship has sailed on that.**

**Oliver:****I'll let you have that one.****But when it comes to Olivia, some decisions I'm going to make.****I don't want her in daycare.****I will hire a childcare specialist to come here and take care of her.**

**Felicity:****But it would be out of my way to drop her off and pick her up every day.**

**** READERS – Wait for, wait for it****

**Oliver:****Why would you have to pick her up?****She's going to be staying here.**

**Felicity:****Are you out of your damn mind!**

**[Felicity looked at Olivia. She moved around for about 20 seconds then she settled back down.]**

**Felicity:****(Lowering her voice) You think I am going to leave my child with you? I know you've missed almost 3 years, but l'm taking my child with me.****What is the word you used earlier – nonnegotiable.**

**Oliver:****You didn't let me finish.****I think it would be better for both of****you to live here until Olivia get use to fact that I am her father.****She is going to need support from both of us.**

**Felicity:****That would make sense until the morning Olivia starts seeing the barrage of women coming out of her daddy's room.****Because her daddy has sleepovers with half of the women in Starling City.**

**Oliver:****I stopped bringing my dates here over a****year ago.****The only people of the opposite sex who will be here are Thea, Olivia, and you.****(Looking sternly at Felicity) And the only man who will be here is me. Don't make me use the word again.**

**Felicity:****I will at least consider it.**

**Oliver:****Consider it in the morning. You can sleep on it.****Let's go to bed.**

****READERS – Keep your minds clean. He just wants to be near his daughter and her mother.****You think maybe Oliver did grow up a little in the last 3 years?****

**[Oliver turned off the remainder of the lights and they each slipped into the bed with Olivia sleeping in the middle. Felicity placed Olivia on her chest.****Olivia was lying on her stomach with her head turned towards Oliver.]**

**Felicity:****Sometimes she fidgets during the night when she sleeps in a new place. (Pausing a few seconds) Oliver, things are going to have to change.****We're going to have to get along.**

**[Oliver put his left arm around Felicity's shoulders and rested his right hand on Felicity's right hand which rested on Olivia's lower back.**

**He then bent his head down to kiss Olivia on her forehead. He slowly lifted he head and lightly brushed he lips against Felicity's. When he didn't feel any rejection, he pressed his lips a little harder.]**

**Oliver:****It's time for things to change.****And we're going to do more than just get along – much more.**

**[With that, he hugged both of his girls tightly and settled down for good night's sleep.]**

**Epilogue**

**I am going to end my part of the story here. I got you caught up to the present. Tomorrow begins a new chapter in their lives – Let them tell their own future story. **

**Remember when I warned you that your past mistakes can come back with a vengeance? Well, maybe that is not true in this case.****The past mistake (Sleeping with someone you shouldn't) yielded a consequence (Having Olivia) that was a great start for a loving future. ****Anyway, that's my 2 cents.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME AMERICA!**


End file.
